LingFan  Never give up
by AvaEobane
Summary: Contains  among others : Coming home, Loyalty … trust … love…, Marked, Here without you and A promised meant to keep
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p>Coming home<p>

* * *

><p>AN: 'Coming home' is just the beginning of some related one-shots of our favourite Xingese couple, Lan Fan and Ling. Don't hate me, AlMei-fans, I refer them as the Amestrian-Xingese-couple ;-)<p>

* * *

><p>Prince Ling Yao lay in the grass and stared at the clouds as light footsteps came closer.<br>"…and you are sure that I can do it, grandfather?" a young, female voice asked. "Do you think I am ready?"  
>"You have known him since your childhood," Ling's most trusted bodyguard, Fu, replied. "You are ready."<br>"Alright," she sighed. "And he is really okay with it?"  
>"He doesn't know about it because we didn't know that you would come back today."<br>Ling couldn't contain himself any longer. He got up and as he saw the girl, he grinned. "Lan Fan!" he said.  
>She bowed. "Young Master," she said respectfully.<br>"I overheard you talking with Fu … so, you're my new bodyguard?" he looked at her. "That's great! I missed you while you were away from here!"  
>Lan Fan had been his shadow during his younger days, but then she spent one year away from his palace in order to become a strong warrior like her grandfather.<br>"It's also nice to be back," she said and bowed again. "Young master," she added quickly.  
>He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from her grandfather to their secret hideout.<br>"There is no need to call me 'Young Master' as long as we're alone, Lan Fan," he told her. "We are still friends after all!"  
>She sighed. "It's highly improper," she whispered while she relaxed.<br>He just shrugged. "Like I care," he said. "Well, how old are you now?"  
>"Fourteen," she replied. "It has been exactly one year that I spent away."<br>"Yes – and I even have a present for you!" he grinned. "Happy birthday, Lan-Lan!" He grabbed her hand again and stared at a small scar on her wrist. "How did that happen?" he asked angrily.  
>"I had some trouble with another girl during my training who claimed I was flirting with her boyfriend," she said and shrugged. "It's no big deal either way."<br>"Ouch," Ling said as his fingers danced across the thin line. "Were you flirting with him?"  
>She just glared at him. "Never," she said. "My loyalty is dedicated to our clan, Ling. You should know."<br>He grinned at her as he sat down. "Of course I know," he said. "Well, you should open your present," he advised and threw a little parcel at her. "And please don't use a kunai, alrighty?"  
>She sighed as she took off her gloves to open the parcel. It contained a small yet beautiful bracelet made of silver. She turned around and looked at her childhood friend. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked and a faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks. "You cannot offer me something like that, You- Ling," she said as she held it out to him. "Have you any idea of the meaning of such a gift?"<br>He shrugged. "I always thought that a boy gives his sweetheart a bracelet to ask her if she wants to become his girlfriend," he said nonchalantly. "Well … you know how bad I am with words, Lan-Lan, so I just wanted to ask her this way."  
>Tears started to stream down her face. "You have no idea of how much I would like to be able to take it," she said, "but it isn't allowed. I am just a guardian, Ling. I hardly qualify as your girlfriend. I am sorry."<br>He tilted his head. "I don't think that I can allow your duty to mess up with my dreams for the future," he said. "Both of us are human being … we are equals in this aspect. I don't care about the fact that your family isn't noble. I just care about you … because I love you, Lan Fan. I can't stand the idea of some arrogant warrior coming along and taking you away from me. And … when I can make my dream come true, I will need someone I can trust without any doubt. And you are the only one who I can imagine as my future wife … and as my future empress," he said and took her hand again. "Please, Lan Fan. Let's forget the goddamn duty for once. We can make it work. You know that we can do it."  
>She looked at him and wiped away her tears. "One thing we can be sure of," she sighed, "if my grandfather ever hears something of it, I will never hear the end of it … well, and he will most likely kill me."<br>"I am sorry," he said as he hugged her tightly before he slipped the bracelet at her arm. "Everything would be much easier if I wouldn't be a prince."  
>"Please don't tell me that you are apologising for being wellborn right now," she sighed.<br>"I can't help myself," he said as he kissed her lightly. "Welcome home, Lan Fan."  
>She smiled at him. "As long as I am with you, I am home," she said.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p>Loyalty … trust … love…<p>

Ling Yao and his girlfriend-slash-bodyguard were walking around in the garden of the Yao-palace and Lan Fan was deep in her thoughts. "I think about getting a tattoo," she announced suddenly and looked at Ling. "Most guards have one and I want to have one too."  
>"It's your fifteenth birthday today, Lan Fan," Ling said. "You are too young. You would need Fu's allowance and we know that he would never allow you to get a tattoo."<br>"It wouldn't be the first thing I keep away from him," she shrugged. "And I would choose a hidden place … like my upper arm for example. No one actually sees my arm because it's always hidden under my uniform. It would be just for me…"  
>"…and for me too…" Ling smirked at her while he snaked one arm around her waist. "Did I ever tell you that I totally love your arms, Lan Fan? They are strong and they protect me."<br>"Ling, be – in dragon's name! – more careful!" she hissed. "Did you make sure that no one else is in the garden right now? We can't have anyone knowing about us!"  
>He sighed. "In some years everyone will know about us," he said. "As soon as I am emperor you will be my one and only wife. There will be no one else and we will be happy. We will have at least three children, one boy and two girls."<br>"And when exactly wanted you to tell me that you already decided on the genders of our children?" she asked and raised one eyebrow. "It's alright with me … but I would like to choose the names when you decide everything else."  
>He shrugged. "I just had the idea that some little Lan Fans would be a cute sight…" he grinned. "Everyone would be totally in love with them and we would have to fight off all the young men who were in love with them. And we would have some adventures for crying out loud!"<br>"Well, don't you think that everything we are doing right now is an adventure? We will be in trouble if someone would know about us," she said as she toyed with her bracelet. "And I guess we will be busier than ever before if the emperor's health stays that bad. In the capital they are already talking about a possible successor and as far as I am informed, you have good chances."  
>He grinned at her. "Hey, it isn't your turn to be the messenger of good news!" he said, grabbed her waist and twirled her around like a little child. "It's your birthday today, Lan-Lan, so everything is about you today." He checked the sun. "Well, if you still want a tattoo, we should hurry up."<br>She just nodded and he pulled her away from the palace until they got into a little town. She wasn't known here, so he didn't let go of her hand as he led the way to a tattoo artist.  
>"I want to get a tattoo," Lan Fan said and raised her head to look at the man.<br>"How old are you, young lady?" he asked.  
>"Sixteen," she lied without even batting an eye. She had learned to lie during her training.<br>"Well, you look even younger but I guess that you're right since your guy is at least seventeen," the man said as he frowned down at her. "Well, what do you want for a tattoo?"  
>"Something simple," she said calmly. "Just three traditional symbols … loyalty, trust and love."<p>

* * *

><p>"Does your arm still hurt, Lan-Lan?" Ling asked as they walked back.<br>She shook her head. "It's just a tattoo," she said calmly. "I suffered already real injuries."  
>He wrapped his arm around her waist and bent down to kiss her as they were behind a barn. It was difficult to keep their cover but it had been one whole year and no one suspected anything. "I will be there then you have your competition tomorrow," he promised.<br>She smiled up at him. "Thanks," she grinned, "but I never expected anything else. You are my good-luck-charm after all, aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Her tattoo will be returning later. I didn't give it to her just because I can.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p>Revealation<p>

* * *

><p>"Good luck, Lan Fan," her grandfather said as she was about to leave. "I am sorry that I am not able to attend your competition, but Lady Yao requested my presence during her trip to the capital. That means that you are in command of everything. I don't trust your sister to organise everything."<br>She just bowed and put her hair up in a tight bun. "I will be fine on my own," she said and smiled at him. "I will protect the Young Master … and I will keep an eye on Jun-Jun."  
>He ruffled her hair and walked away.<br>She got ready and left the little house they lived in and crossed the yard before she met Ling behind a barn. He kissed her lightly and smiled brightly. "It's the yearly competition with the young warriors from the Ming-clan, isn't it?" he asked. "Hell, last time it looked amazing! I would kill to take part!"  
>"It's not all that great," she said. "It's a great chance for both clans to check which young warriors will be dangerous one day. You could say, if I am really good today, I put my name on the Black List of the Ming-clan and one day they might send someone to kill me."<br>"And as soon as someone comes, we will defeat him together!" he grinned. "Well, how many young people will be there today, Lan-Lan?"  
>She shrugged. "Jun Fan will be there and she said something about hundred young warriors and thirty judges. She also said that she will just take part in the twin-sword-competition because the rest bores her and she has no intention to change her weapons anytime soon."<br>Ling grinned at her. "Your grandfather is my mother's escort, isn't he?" he asked. "Well … I don't know how you feel about it, but I could stay with you tonight. Jun-Jun will be busy with yelling at some guys who dared to flirt with her again and I doubt that she will notice me," he explained. "And no one would know."  
>She sighed. "It would be nice to be able to go out without paying attention that no one gets that we are a couple," she muttered, "but for now it can't be any other way, I know."<br>"You have no idea of how much I would love to brag with my beautiful and strong girlfriend," he whispered. "Especially my half-brothers have no intention of what love is really about."  
>"Soon enough they will know," she said. "Well, I need to go. My competition starts soon."<br>He pouted but let go of her arm as they went to the meadow where the competition would take place. Lan Fan was in her element as soon as she was there. Her eyes stared to burn like fire and her very move showed how strong she already was and how many experiences she already made compared to her rivals.  
>Suddenly a girl from the Ming-clan appeared right in front of her and glared at her. "Looks like the little girl chose to honour all of us with her presence," she hissed. "And you did bring your own boy today."<br>"He's not my boyfriend," Lan Fan lied without batting an eye. "He is my prince, dumb."  
>"Lan-Lan," Ling grinned and stroke some hairs away from her eyes. "You didn't tell me if you want me to come over today after the competition. We could watch the stars or something like that."<br>The other girl stared at him. "And you are sure that you aren't her boyfriend, Yao?" she snorted.  
>Ling just smiled. "I guess I would know if such a pretty girl would be my girlfriend," he said. "Well, Lan-Lan, go on and make me and your grandfather proud of you, alright?"<br>She bowed and turned to leave. "I will report back for duty in half an hour, Young Master," she said. "Please don't get in any trouble until I am back, alright?"  
>"I understood you perfectly, Lan Fan," he said and grinned at her. "I will just get some snacks and sit down among the other guys from our clan. And then I will watch you the whole time … to make sure that you meet up with my … eh … expectations."<br>She bowed and glared at him. "Take the snacks from my bag," she said. "I made them myself, so they can't be poisoned. Grandfather would kill me if you die while I am in command."  
>"I will try my best to stay alive," he promised. "Well, I will see you later."<br>"Am I dismissed, Young Master?" she asked just for the act. Normally he would have her told her to call him Ling but they were in front of a warrior from another clan, so it wouldn't be wise. 

* * *

><p>Ling sat down in the grass between some boys of his clan who had his age. Some of them were even a little bit older … and he wanted to kill them all right there. They were talking about <strong>his<strong> girlfriend after all.  
>"She is more than hot!" one of them said as he stared yearning in Lan Fan's direction. "And no other girl has this skill! She is just amazing!"<br>Ling looked at him and sighed quietly. The guy was at least three years older than him and handsome. He knew that Lan Fan didn't love him because of his status as a prince. She loved him for him … and he was happy about it, usually. But right now he wanted her to love his status because she wouldn't leave him for such a guy if she was just interested in becoming an empress.  
>"Yeah, she is really hot," another guy agreed, "but she turns everyone down. She will never get married if she doesn't accept some offer to go to town for dinner. And if she doesn't marry, her line will die."<br>"But why doesn't she accept anyone," the first boy asked disappointed.  
>"According to her sister, she thinks that we aren't strong enough for her. She doesn't want someone she can defeat easily. She wants an equal, someone worth standing at her side."<br>The second guy looked shortly in Ling's direction. "Or maybe it's because of him," he suggested. "She is always around him … and it's a great honour to be an imperial guard at such a young age. Maybe she doesn't want to have a boyfriend because all of us look pale and boring in contrast to our dearest prince."  
>"But everyone knows that she is much too smart to fall for someone as unreachable like the prince," a girl said. "Well, she is cute but she is not that beautiful, is she? She is just a warrior girl."<br>Ling gritted his teeth before he spoke up. "She is very dutifully and she would rather die than bring shame over her family," he said and his lips cracked into a thin smile. "She is the best bodyguard a prince can wish for. I will leave it at that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile some girls were giving Lan Fan a hard time. They were gossiping about the boys and they were rating their hotness on a scale from 1 to 10. Ling got – liked expected – a 10 because he was oh so hot. 'And they didn't even see his abs,' Lan Fan thought angrily. 'Or his biceps for that matter … they are rating him without even knowing how handsome he is when he takes off his jacket. It's really a shame … someone like him shouldn't be allowed to wear any clothes.'<br>"Why are you grinning like that, Lan Fan?" a girl asked. "Do you know any facts about his highness we aren't aware of? And is it true that he never wears a jacket when he is asleep?"  
>Lan Fan groaned. "Do I look like I would care?" she asked back.<br>"Ah, don't be like that! You must have seen him topless before!"  
>"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about," she said. "And you should care about him that way. He is the prince that means that he is unreachable for any girl from the warriors. So you don't have to worry about his looks. They will just get in the way with your work, if you ever have to protect him."<br>"Wow, Lan, you are really the only one who doesn't look at him all the time!" the other girl said and looked at her colleague with adoration. "I wish I would be as strong as you!"  
>Lan Fan felt like she betrayed them. The only reason why she never stared at Ling like the other girls did was that she got to see him in private every time her grandfather was away which was quiet often. And usually they did far more than just staring at each other whenever they were alone with each other. It was Fu's fault when he left two hormonal teenagers alone for a long while.<br>"He is coming!" another girl squealed and pointed at a boy in a familiar yellow jacket.  
>"My, my, no need to lose your cool," Lan Fan scolded and added mentally, 'and no need to stare at my boyfriend like that! Get yourself an own guy to stare at!'<br>"Lan Fan, I heard that there will be a pair-competition too," Ling grinned at her. "And since we will fight side to side one day, I thought that it could be interesting to try it here once before we face the reality of battle one day. We would be prepared…"  
>She nodded and got up. "As you wish, Young Master," she said and bowed respectfully.<br>"Come on, it starts soon!" he said and dragged her away from the other girls. 

* * *

><p>It looked like they were dancing. Every step was perfect and they didn't leave any chance to their opponents. They were already a perfect team and they won every round of the tournament.<br>Their last rivals would be a pair from the Ming-clan and as Lan Fan saw her female pendant on the other side; she couldn't help but grin behind her mask. It was the girl who attacked her once during her training. Now was a good time to pay back all the pain she suffered because of this bitch.  
>"Ready, Lan-Lan?" Ling asked as he gripped his sword.<br>"Yes," she said and then they moved again.  
>It was impressive to look at them because it was like they were sharing one body.<br>Eventually they won and the first judge got up. "It's rare to see two young people working this well together," he said and coughed, "but Prince Ling Yao and his bodyguard Lan Fan are obviously a great team and I expect still a lot of them."  
>Ling grinned at Lan Fan as he handed her the old mask she borrowed him for the fight. "Well done, Lan-Lan," he grinned. He always called her Lan-Lan because he found it was cute. <p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that thing on your arm?" Lan Fan's sister Jun Fan asked as all female warrior were taking a bath in the hot springs. It was tradition after all.<br>"They call it a tattoo," Lan Fan replied dryly. "I think you have one too … across your shoulders."  
>Her older sister sighed. "I know that it is a tattoo," she said, "but why do you have one? You're too young and there is no freaking way in hell that grandfather would allow you to get one!"<br>"I lied," Lan Fan said calmly. "I got it on my birthday, three weeks ago. Looks good, doesn't it?"  
>"It's amazing … but why these symbols?"<br>"Loyalty stand for our clan, Trust stands for the prince in whose skills I trust and love represents our family," the younger girl lied. "Are you happy? It's much more … meaningful than your phoenix."  
>"I chose a phoenix because I nearly died three years ago," her sister said and touched the scars which ran all over her pale body. "The phoenix is the symbol for a second life … a new chance … you get it?"<br>"I understand perfectly," Lan Fan nodded, "and it's also the symbol of our clan."  
>"That was another aspect of my decision," Jun Fan agreed. "And I won't tell grandfather that you have a tattoo too by now. He nearly killed me when I got my own and he will probably kill me this time when he gets the impression that I am having a bad influence on his little darling."<br>Lan Fan took a towel and wrapped it around her body. "Thanks, Jun-Jun," she smiled. "I need to get some new clothes before the dinner starts. I will see you later."  
>Jun Fan grinned as her sister left but suddenly her grin faded. "Didn't the prince enter our house through Lan Fan's window some minutes ago?" she asked herself.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p>Revealation<p>

* * *

><p>Awkward<p>

* * *

><p>Lan Fan stared at Ling.<br>Ling stared at Lan Fan.  
>They stared at each other.<br>"Well…" Ling started. "For starters … why aren't you wearing anything?"  
>She glared at him. "Last time I checked it was still my private room and we had an agreement that you wouldn't be here as long as someone could see you entering my house," she replied angrily. "We would be in trouble if someone saw you coming, you know that!"<br>He sighed. "Look, I am really sorry, Lan-Fan," he said. "But I didn't know what to do after the bath. I didn't want to talk with some guys who are just trying to check out if I am your boyfriend…"  
>"Turn around and let me change," she said calmly, "but we will talk about it later."<br>"That's alright with me," he said and stared out the window. "Do you really want to go to the dinner tonight?" he asked. "I was thinking if we shouldn't take a nice walk instead of the dinner. It will be boring as hell and I have no intention to let all the boys who will be watching you live…"  
>She sighed as she took a black skirt and a red shirt from her chest. "We can stay here but I have to learn for our trip to Amestris. I won't be able to protect you properly if I don't know the language." She bent down to get some underwear from another chest and let the towel drop before she put it on. "You know what that mean, don't you? No kissing until I finish my lesson."<br>"How boring," he sighed and turned around without even thinking about it. Her blush was crimson as soon as she knew that he was staring at her. Ling's jaw drop and he lost any clear mind he had possessed two seconds ago, as he made a step in her direction before he hugged her. "It's not fair, Lan-Lan," he said and pouted. "You always hide yourself under this stupid black uniform! You can't do that to me all the time!"  
>She sighed and strake his hair. "I know … but you know that I can't wear colours while I am at duty. It would be like a target mark all over my body."<br>His hands cupped her face. "You are always so … dutiful and I can't help but love you even more for it," he whispered. "But promise me that you will colours every day as soon as I am emperor, Lan Fan."  
>"I promise," she said and smiled up at him.<br>Suddenly the door slammed open and they jumped away from each other. Jun Fan was standing in the doorway and panted while her chest bounced up and down. Her long hair was still wet and so was her whole body. "I am sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing, but I needed to tell you that there was an incident at the capital. Grandfather asked me to come as soon as possible, so I am leaving now. Lan Fan, you have to keep the prince alive as long as we are away."  
>"Under…understood," Lan Fan said while her face was crimson with embarrassment.<br>Jun Fan left and Ling grinned at Lan Fan. "Well, that was … awkward," he muttered. "We are very happy that Jun-Jun always focuses on her duty as soon as something bad happens."  
>Lan Fan sank down on her bed. "She would have killed you if she had known," she sighed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p>Marked<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Father asked as he stared at the item Wrath just throw at him.<br>"It's the arm from the Xingese brat," Amestris' most favourite Fuhrer said darkly. "She cut it off and flew."  
>"Don't call her a brat!" Greed yelled suddenly. "She is an honourable warrior and a strong woman!"<br>"What the hell is going on with you, dude?" Envy asked shocked and stared at him.  
>"The Xingese prince is trying to regain the control over this body," Greed explained, "and he obviously has a problem when we call his little girl a brat. And he also says that he will kill us all if we give the arm to Gluttony," he added. "To be exact he requests that we will bury her arm with all due respect."<br>"Look at this, Greed," Envy said and took the arm. "The little brat had a tattoo!"  
>"Didn't I just tell you that you aren't allowed to call her a brat?" Greed hissed and grabbed the arm. "Yeah, she has a tattoo. Great, Envy, do you want a cookie right now? If not, I would like to take my leave and to take care of the girl's arm."<br>"This isn't a usual tattoo," Father said calmly. "These are Xingese symbols … the symbols for loyalty, trust and love to be exact. Whoever the girl may be, she has a strong codex."  
>"According to my host, she has a strong yet kind soul," Greed said tired, "and she will not die because of a ridiculous injury like a lost arm. She will recover."<br>At the inside Ling was still worrying about her, about the girl he had already appointed as his empress in his head. As soon as he would get rid of this Greed-guy, he would go back to Xing and he would become emperor. And as soon as he finished this point on his agenda, he would move on to his most important task: he would give Xing an Empress who would be worth this title. He was sure that everyone in Xing would love Lan Fan as soon as they would get used to the idea of having a couple reigning over them.  
>"Wait a second," Envy said and took a piece of paper from Ling's old pants. "It's some kind of message…"<br>Father took it from his envious son and raised an eyebrow. "Ling – sorry for being late again, but … well, I need to take part in this stupid competition in the capital earlier this week. I try to be back on time but it can be that our trip to the lake will have to wait until Grandfather leaves again. And yes, I got the snacks you love. Were you even aware that you gave me much too much money to buy them? You told me that I should buy something for myself from the remaining money and I got a new mask along with some new kunai and even a dress. Jun found that I was looking like a doll in it but it has some pockets where I can put some bombs. Thousand kisses and hugs from Xing City, Lan."  
>Greed was trembling by now. "You have no right to read a love letter," he hissed.<br>"Well … I am not sure if something like that is a love letter," Wrath said. "It's just a little note some girl sent your body. And it wasn't even the brat … eh, I meant … the warrior girl since her name is Lan Fan."  
>"Watch your tongue, Wrath!" Greed hissed at him. The youngest homunculus by now felt like some kind of ball who was thrown into a battle he didn't want to take part in. There was his host who was angry like hell because someone hurt his girl and there were his siblings who were teasing the poor guy.<br>"Boys…" Father sighed. "Wrath, go home and play with your wife. Greed, I would like to talk with you in private. I have no idea if Pride is watching us, but I don't think so."  
>They were left alone and Greed crossed his arms in front of his chest.<br>"The girl…" Father started. "She was giving both Envy and Gluttony a hard time before … and her skill to feel you will be a problem sooner or later again. Do you have any memories of your host?"  
>Greed smirked. "He tried to keep me away from them, but I don't think that I will have problems with checking out his past. And from what I saw until now, I would say that she will come back to save her guy. Yeah, the little prince has a girlfriend and I am really impressed by her strength to cut off her own arm to safe him. She is really something else." <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.  
>I also don't own the song, 'Here without you' by <strong>3 Doors Down<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>Here without you<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A hundred days have made me older<br>since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
>A thousand lies have made me colder<br>And I don't think I can look at this the same _

* * *

><p>Ling was starting to get depressed. Greed felt it. He felt how the annoying host got more and more silent and how Ling was burning in despair by now. But he had no idea why Ling didn't respond to anything Greed said.<br>"Hey, boy, what the hell is going on with you?" the homunculus asked exasperated. "And if you don't tell me, I will get another tattoo…"  
>"It's her," Ling sighed and opened her eyes.<br>Greed snorted. He should have known. It was always _her_. Ling had something for telling his _guest_ stories about his childhood and youth back in Xing and _she_ was probably the person who was the most important one in each story. Her name was Lan Fan and as far as Greed knew she was Ling's bodyguard-slash-girlfriend. The most impressive story had been that she cut off her own arm in order to protect her master-slash-boyfriend.  
>"And why I am not surprised?" Greed asked. "Hell, boy, you should have paid more attention to her. She lost her arm because you weren't there."<br>"It's not about her arm today," Ling said bothered. "It's … today would have been our anniversary and I wanted to cook something for her because in this country you don't get a decent Xingese meal. I promised it to her … and I am well-known for keeping my promises."  
>"So am I," Greed said. "We are very similar, Ling. But you hurt women, I don't do it."<br>"In my country eight of ten assassinates are women," Ling said. "I would be dead by now if I wouldn't fight against women. And my live is very precious to me … because I wanted to share it with Lan Fan … but now she isn't here…"  
>"You still miss her," Greed stated.<br>"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Ling hissed.

* * *

><p><em>But all the miles that separate<br>they disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face _

* * *

><p>"No need to get sarcastic," Greed said in mock hurt. "So … let me get it straight: you are depressed because you broke a promise you gave your girlfriend? And this promise consisted of cooking a 'decent Xingese meal' as you put it?"<br>"Yes … along other things…" Ling sighed. "I also wanted to propose to her today … and I wanted to tell her grandfather about us. Old man Fu has still no clue about it…"  
>"Alright," Greed said. "You can have this body today. And know … go on and search your precious little girlfriend. It's time for you to be a real man and to get everything done. I have no idea what Wrath will do when he sees her again but I guess it will be very ugly."<br>"And this isn't a trap or something like that? You won't take over again and kill her?" Ling asked.  
>"Your girlfriend is a woman and I don't hurt women," Greed sighed. "Now … let's go before Pride or Envy comes back. They aren't as romantic as I am. And they would kill her as soon as they see her. So it's only in your interest to be fast away from here."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm here without you, baby<br>but you're still on my lonely mind  
>I think about you, baby<br>and I dream about you all the time _

* * *

><p>"Lan Fan, you should be asleep," Fu said and bent down to touch her new arm. "You need your power. You can't afford to lose your sleep."<br>"I can't sleep," she replied. "Whenever I close my eyes, I see the young lord. He … he haunts me."  
>Fu smiled sadly down at her. "Don't regret anything, Lan Fan," he said. "You were very strong when you cut off your arm to protect him. Not many guards are strong enough for this step. I am not sure if I would have been able to do it. I am very proud of you, granddaughter."<br>"Thank you, grandfather," she whispered. "But … but it hurts so much…"  
>"I will get you something against the pain," he said and left again.<br>She stared at the ceiling and tears streamed down her face. She was not only in physical pain. Her heart also ached and she felt like dying and well … right now she wanted to die. She was broken in every sense of the word. Her heart was torn into billions of pieces and her body wasn't in a good constitution either. She dreamt of her master-slash-boyfriend every night and she cried for him. 'This fool … Why did he accept the Philosophers Stone? Why hadn't he come back? Why did he break his promise? He had told me that he would be back soon … but he is still away … I need him now … I can't do it alone … I need someone to support me…' Lan Fan cried even harder. 'I love you, you idiot! Come back to me, I beg you!'  
>Fu was suddenly at her side and help her to sit up. "Sssch…" he tried to soothe her. "Everything will be alright sooner or later. Tomorrow you will make even more progress. Master Domenic said that you have already recovered better than he imagined. You will be back in no time, Lan Fan. I beg you to sleep now. You can't ruin your health furthermore! You need to recover…"<br>"I feel like living in a cage," she whispered. "My progress isn't fast enough … I haven't seen the young master in hundred days … I need to make sure that he is fine…"  
>"It's him, Lan Fan," Fu said friendly. "Normally he gets in and out of trouble without any help. He isn't the fool he used to be any longer. He will be okay … so … worry about you right now."<br>"Yeah, right," she muttered. "He is the host of a homunculus right now."  
>"You can't change it, Lan Fan," he said, "so you have to accept it." <p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm here without you, baby<br>but you're still with me in my dreams  
>and tonight, there's only you and me <em>

* * *

><p>Lan Fan tried to fall asleep but it was hopeless. She knew that it was their anniversary today and she felt once more like crying. She hid her face under her hands and ignored everything.<br>Fu was watching her from the doorway and turned away. He couldn't help her. He left the little house and looked at the stars. "Don't worry, Lan Fan," he muttered. "He will be back."  
>Suddenly he heard a noise and turned around. But it was just a really bruised Ling who looked haunted as he stormed towards his old bodyguard. "How is she?" he yelled.<br>"Stable," Fu replied automatically. "She will survive, Young Master, don't worry."  
>Ling exhaled. "Good…" he muttered. "I was worried about her… Well, Fu, I would like to inform you that I came to long way from Central in order to propose to your granddaughter."<br>Fu stared at him as if he had another head.  
>"I love her with all my heart and I cannot imagine sharing my life with anyone else," Ling said genuinely. "She is my sunlight, my everything … and I will fight for her as long as my heart still beats. There will never be another woman in my world."<br>"It's not my place to decide something like that, Young Master," Fu said, "but … you know that you are risking everything you ever worked for."  
>"Everything I ever worked for is she … and I won't leave her behind after everything we went through," Ling said and smiled. "But I'm in a hurry tonight … at dawn I have to leave…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>The miles just keep rollin'<br>as the people leave their way to say hello  
>I've heard this life is overrated<br>but I hope that it gets better as we go  
>Oh, yeah, yeah!<em>

* * *

><p>At the time Ling had reached the little house, Lan Fan had already left it for a walk. She hadn't been able to go for a walk since many days because she had been to busy with her rehabilitation but she couldn't sleep and she had nothing better to do. She sat down on a rock and closed her eyes to meditate since sleep wouldn't come for many days.<br>'Look at you, Lan Fan,' she scolded herself. 'You became pathetic. You lost your pride as a warrior long time ago. Why have you fallen for him of all people? Why you haven't fallen for someone of your own league?'  
>She was angry with herself and she was happy about it. That she was still able to feel something meant that she was still alive … that she hadn't drowned in emptiness already. Sometimes she wasn't sure about what was more painful … true pain or numbness. She felt nothing but pain ever since her separation from her boyfriend who was also the one she would die for without batting an eye. She loved him with all her heart. <p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm here without you, baby<br>but you're still on my lonely mind  
>I think about you, baby<br>and I dream about you all the time _

* * *

><p>Ling sneaked across the meadow until he reached his girlfriend who was too far away in her thoughts to notice his presence. He hugged her from behind and pressed his lips against her cheek. "I am sorry, Lan Fan," he whispered, "but I couldn't make it earlier. I am so sorry…"<br>She turned around and smiled lovingly at him. "Don't worry, Ling," she said as she turned around to hug him back. "I know that you are very busy right now. I can understand it."  
>"I am still the worst boyfriend in history," he sighed as he placed her on his lap. "I totally forgot a necklace or another present. Well … but I didn't forget something to eat. I couldn't cook myself but … I bought a cake for you. Don't split up with me, alright? As soon as everything is over, I will cook your favourite meal just for you. And then I won't forget the necklace or anything else."<br>Ling kissed her and held her close. He had missed her badly but now he had the time to memorise her face and her little smile. "I love you, Lan Fan," he said quietly and caressed her dark hair. "I love you more than you will ever know."  
>She smiled up at him and her little hands cupped his face as she looked in his eyes. "You have no idea of my love for you," she said and kissed him lightly. "You may not be the emperor of Xing, Ling, but you're already the emperor of my heart."<br>"And you will be the empress of my heart and the empress of Xing as soon as everything is over," Ling promised. "You are the only one who ever touched my heart."  
>"And you are the only one able to look behind the mask," she whispered.<br>And for the rest of the day they were just to teenagers in love and they didn't think about the day which would separate them again. It would come soon enough but they would go on. They had a goal to fight for … and they would reach their goal … because it was their dream. The dream of a shared future, the dream of a happy life in Xing as the Emperor and the Empress. Ling knew that he had to be the next emperor if he wanted to marry her. And he wanted to marry her.  
>"Next time … our anniversary will be perfect … like you deserve it, Lan Fan."<br>"It's already perfect, Ling," she said and kissed him. "You are here … I couldn't ask for more."  
>"You are too humble, my dear future empress," Ling grinned as he got up. "Let's dance. I have no idea about my schedule in the next eight weeks and I have no idea when I will see you again."<br>She grinned at him. He was the only one who ever saw this side of her. She had been fooling around with him behind her grandfather's back ever since they had been kids … and they had been a couple in secret ever since her fourteenth birthday. He knew that she wasn't as silent as humble as she seemed to be. He knew her better than he knew himself.  
>"Well, we don't have any music," she sighed.<br>"We never had any music, Lan Fan," he said as he looked down at her. "But … can you already dance with your new arm? I haven't told you already … but he looks great. As soon as I am done with the homunculi, I will come to thank your mechanic."  
>"Grandfather and Master Domenic worked together at it. Master Domenic made never before an automail for a Xingese warrior, so he needed a little bit help because of our movements," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And it doesn't hurt when you are near me, Ling."<br>"Well, I never knew that you used me as painkiller all along, Lan Fan."  
>She grinned at him. "It was a cheap and easy solution," she joked.<br>They danced for some minutes and then they sat down in the grass and Ling cut the cake before he gave the first piece to his girlfriend. "I am sorry to disappoint you again, but I hadn't the time to bake the cake myself. I had to buy it, I am sorry."  
>"Don't apologise," she said. "We are together after all. We are always together on this day."<br>He took her flesh hand and kissed it. "I love you," he said and his fingers danced across the bracelet he had bought her so two years ago. Jewellery like necklaces or bracelets was very special in Xing. A beautiful necklace was always part of the proposal and a bracelet was always the present from a guy to his girlfriend. Back in Xing Lan Fan hid at least eighteen bracelets under a lose wooden board in her room. Just one, the first one, she wore every day. Ling smiled at her while he played with the bracelet. "We were very happy that the bastard didn't get this arm," he said. "The bracelet is still very beautiful … and it was expensive."  
>"Yeah … but I lost my tattoo," Lan Fan said and her fingers traced over her steel-shoulder. "It hurt like hell to get it and now it's gone."<br>"Do you want to get a new one as soon as it's over?" Ling asked while he ate his cake. "I liked it."  
>"Loyalty … trust … love…" she muttered. "The three pillars of our relationship … I guess I will re-new it as soon as we are back. And maybe I could get another too…"<br>"What do you have in mind?" he asked as he lay down and held her close. His fingers danced across her stomach. "I am sure that they could write 'Future Empress' across your tummy."  
>She nodded. "But I thought of a phoenix," she said and put his hand on her hipbone. "Right there … no one would ever see it … well, no one apart from you would ever see it."<br>"Why a phoenix?" he asked interested.  
>"First of all: it is the symbol of our clan. But it's also the mythical creature that rises from its own ash. I can identify myself with it. To come back after a heavy injury … to get my automail was like being born again. I wasn't weak any longer."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm here without you, baby<br>but you're still with me in my dreams  
>and tonight, girl, there's only you and me<em>

* * *

><p>Ling chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, Lan, but you were never weak," he said and kissed her with every passion he could muster. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled against his lips. She had missed him like crazy but now he was back. And he was himself … she would never kiss a homunculus.<br>"Let get me one thing straight," Lan Fan grinned at her boyfriend. "You aren't supposed to get any tattoos. Ling, you are a prince, you need to be all noble and everything. I am the badass guardian. I am the only one allowed to get any tattoos."  
>"Next time some insane freaking old man tries to insert me a Philosophers Stone I will tell him that I am not interested in any tattoos," he said and it was pretty much the last thing they said. <p>

* * *

><p><em>And everything I know, and anywhere I go<br>it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
>and when the last one falls, when it's all said and done<br>it gets hard but it won't take away my love _

* * *

><p>As Lan Fan awoke, she lay in her bed but beside her head lay the most beautiful rose she ever saw … and a note. "'I will be back for you, Ling'," she read out and smiled. She believed him. He would be back for her … or she would come for him. She loved him even more … because he had found a way to keep his promise. <p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm here without you, baby<br>but you're still on my lonely mind  
>I think about you, baby<br>and I dream about you all the time _

* * *

><p>"Where have you been yesterday, Greed?" Wrath asked and looked at his younger brother.<br>"I had a promise to keep," the avaricious one replied and his lips formed a lazy smile. "And you are not the only one who has somebody to love, Wrath, you shouldn't forget it. You hurt his girl … he could come back one day to hurt your wife…"  
>Wrath laughed. "I don't think so," he replied. "He is much too honourable to hurt her in order to cause me any pain. His own girl … well, she is really something else."<br>Ling smiled and closed his eyes while he remembered the last night. "Yeah," he muttered. "And that's still why you are underestimating her. I will see her again … and she's still mine after all."

* * *

><p><em>I'm here without you, baby<br>but you're still with me in my dreams  
>and tonight girl there's only you and me<br>yeah ohh yeah ohh ohh_

* * *

><p>It's my first attempt to use a song, so if you could please tell me if I failed or not?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p><strong>A kept promise<strong>

To see her again after so many days that Ling had stopped counting them long ago was liberation for his heart. She seemed to be fine and Ling's heart was dancing and singing in joy. She was back, back in her old life, back in her life of being his most trusted warrior, his most important friend – and his beloved girlfriend. He hugged her tightly as soon as Gluttony flew. "I told you that I would be back for you!" he said and it sounded like he complained. "You can't mess up my orders, Lan-Lan!"  
>She grinned at him and took off her mask. "I am no princess waiting in her tower for the day her prince comes to get her," she said. "A modern woman doesn't keep waiting this long."<br>"I am sorry," he said and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I really am sorry for your suffering."  
>"I decided to follow you," she replied while she melted in his arms. "You didn't force me to follow you down this path. It was my own decision, Ling. You can't force me to do anything. Everything had been my choice. It started when I became your girlfriend … it got stronger when you left the decision about our first time to me … and it found its optimum when I cut off my arm. My decisions, Ling, my choices … I had the control about everything from the very beginning. And it was good that way."<br>"Yes, I know," he grinned. "It is one of my most valuable lessons: If you know nothing about something, leave the decision to someone who actually knows something about it."  
>"Well, with this lesson you will be a great emperor," she said and put her mask back on. "Well, let's track down the fat guy. I owe him still some punches for your bruised rips. I can't let him get away with that."<br>"Lan-Lan…" Ling held her back. "Promise me again that you will be back if something happens."  
>She smiled at him and nodded. "Whatever happens, I will come back to your side," she said and saluted before she bowed. "I won't leave you."<br>She never promised him that she would always stay at his side because she would never be able to keep this promise. But she had promised him that she would always come back for him. Sometimes it needed just one more moment for her to get up and go back to his side. Sometimes it took nearly three months. She hated it. When she wasn't at his side, she felt like blindfolded and easy to manipulate. She wouldn't stay at his side forever, but … she would always come back … because she promised it and the people from Xing always stayed true to their very word. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p><strong>Two wounded soldiers in need of healing<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything was over. They had won but the price they had to pay in order to achieve their victory had been huge. They lost Fu, their mentor, their friend, their comrade – their grandfather. Ling knew how much Lan Fan had loved the old man and how much his death pained her. They were in the apartment of Riza Hawkeye who allowed them to stay where until they were fit enough to travel back and Lan Fan cried. She had buried her face in Ling's chest and he caressed her hair while he held her close. She wasn't the last remaining member of her family since her sister lived in Xing and since Jun Fan had been fine the last time they heard from her, but Lan Fan felt lost and lonely.<br>Ling looked at her and he regretted that he had left her alone for so many days. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful her face was when she fell asleep. He had found some sleeping pills in Riza's apartment and he had sneaked some of them in Lan Fan's tea. Now she was asleep and lay on the bed while Ling sat beside her and held her tiny hand. She was such a small and fragile being when she was asleep.  
>"You drugged her?" Mei looked at her older half-brother and frowned. "Why?"<br>Ling looked down and suddenly the floor seemed to be very, very interesting. "She suffered already more than enough and I can't let her suffer any longer," he said and tucked his bodyguard-slash-girlfriend in before he bent down to touch her forehead. "She has a fever," he muttered.  
>"Your Chi…" Mei frowned at him. "It feels very strange whenever you look at her. There's guilt and a hint of self-hatred, but there is also something else. Something that I rarely felt before…"<br>Ling looked at her but his gaze as slightly unfocused. "You are too smart for your own good," he said.  
>She shrugged. "Ling…" she stared at him. "What the hell is between you and her? I never saw someone who worried that much for a simple servant. Everyone else would have left her behind to die, but you … you got her a doctor and endangered your own mission. And she is nothing better. When I first met her, I tried to kill her … but I failed because she wasn't as weak as I thought. She wasn't defeated…" She grabbed her own head which had started to hurt. "And why did she come back? I mean she knew how dangerous it would be … but she came back, knowing that your body wasn't your own any longer…"<br>"She vowed that she would come back," Ling said. "You can't understand our relationship, Mei, because you have no idea of the pain we went through over the years. Lan Fan never promised that she would never leave my side. She isn't a liar and she had known all along that her duty could request sacrifices one day. But she promised that she would be back, whatever happened. _'I made it up for leaving you behind for one year,'_ she had said, long ago," Ling explained. "She asked me to forgive every day she spent away because she knew that my life wasn't the same while she was gone. She always said that there had to be a way for her to make up for her betrayal – she called it a betrayal, I called it her duty. And afterwards … she promised that she would always come back for me, for no one else, just for me. I never had to ask, she always knew. And I knew that she would fight for me." He lowered his head. "That's why I feel undeserving of such a trusting and faithful … friend. I would lie if I would say that I wouldn't die for her because I would give my life for her."  
>"I was blindfolded because I never saw how deep your relationship is," Mei muttered, "but now I'm seeing it. My mind and my judgment were clouded by all the stories I heard about you and your clan … but now I believe in you … because I respect her faith and her trust in you." She shook her head like she was trying to get rid of an unpleasant thought. "I guess that I finally know just what it means to let someone in … to put trust in another human being."<br>Her half-brother nodded. "She sees the side of me that no one else does or ever will see. So if I am ever lost and if I ever should feel all alone and lonely, I know that she will search forever … just to bring me home again. But she is my home, my everything."  
>Mei smiled shyly at him. "You really love her, don't you?" she asked. "I mean … she's more than just a servant or a subordinate to you, isn't she? Is she your girlfriend?"<br>Ling frowned at her. "Can it be that you are a romantic, Mei?" he asked grinning.  
>"I am," she agreed calmly, "but it's obvious that there is something more between you and Lan Fan. You have the same look the Colonel uses to have whenever the Lieutenant is in danger or already hurt…" She raised an eyebrow. "Is it a typical Yao-thing to fall for a servant?" Mei asked.<br>"Nope." Ling shook his head. "Or at least I never heard of it before…"  
>"Well, she is <em>pretty<em>."  
>"Correction: she is beautiful."<br>"Her arm is made of steel."  
>"I know – and she is still beautiful to me."<br>Mei sighed. "You are really hopeless."  
>"Why don't you go and visit Alphonse?"<br>"Good idea," she said. "Take care of your girl, Yao."  
>"Like I would ever have done something else." He watched her as she left before he lay down beside Lan Fan. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer before he buried his face in her soft hair. After the battle and Greed's death, Ling felt lonely and strangely empty. He would need some days to recover – like Lan Fan needed to recover:<br>Ling fell asleep soon afterwards. 

Newly promoted and newly hospital-discharged Major General Roy Mustang entered his subordinate's bedroom to get her some new clothes because she would leave the hospital later that day. He froze for a second as he saw two teenagers in Riza's bed. He relaxed one second later as he recognised the Xingese prince and the warrior-girl. He smiled gently down at them. They didn't look pained then they were asleep. They looked peaceful. The prince had wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and his head lay on her chest. Her flesh hand lay protective on his head and she smiled serene in her sleep.  
>Roy tiptoed around in the room to get Riza's things before he took a blanket to cover the injured teenagers. As soon as they were tucked in properly, he turned around and left.<p>

"You don't want to go home, Riza," Roysaid while he supported her as they left the hospital. "The prince finally got his girl and then I saw them, he was all over her…"  
>She wrapped her good arm around his shoulders. "I hoped so."<br>"You plotted it all along?" He stared at her in disbelief – but maybe it was her grandfather's legacy. 1  
>"It was obvious how they felt for each other."<br>"That is maybe right … but it's still simply not fair!" Roy exclaimed.  
>"How so?"<br>"He is just a prince and he got is princess. I am a king and my queen ignores me."  
>"What for a vice and evil woman she has to be…"<br>He grinned before he kissed her nose. "But she is more worth than just my waiting."  
>"Is she?" Riza raised an eyebrow as she held him a little bit tighter.<br>"Yeah." Roy helped her into his car. "And she is going to come home with me. I already got her dog and her stuff. There is no room for any excuses this time…"  
>"Did you?" She smirked at him.<br>He leaned over and kissed her lightly, afraid to hurt her already injured neck. "Of course. You are my queen after all – and I won't let you alone after everything we went through." 

Lan Fan awoke and smiled gently as she looked in Ling's dark eyes. She could get used to wake up to such a pleasant sign everyday … well, she already woke up at his side whenever Fu had been away and Ling had been able to sneak out at night to stay at her home, in her bed, with her (of course).  
>"Good morning, beautiful," he said and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"<br>"Yes," she replied as she kissed his nose. "And you? Did you also sleep well?"  
>"I dreamt of you – as usual." He got up and pulled her into the kitchen. "Let's make breakfast, alright?"<br>"Yes," she said and followed him. Despite popular belief, Ling could cook – very good, to be honest.  
>"Tea?" he asked.<br>"I will make it," she said and let go of his hand. "Green or black?"  
>"Black," he said while he smiled at her.<br>"Usually you prefer green tea," she stated and frowned lightly.  
>"Yeah – but you like black tea more than green tea," he shrugged. "And I don't really care."<br>"Alright." She took everything she needed from the cupboard and started the fire.  
>"Oh, Mr Mustang left us a note," Ling suddenly said. "<em>Good morning, Ling and Lan Fan. I hope you slept well but you looked like you enjoyed your rest. Don't worry, you looked really cute. Congratulation, Ling, your princess is a real keeper! Make her your empress and I will travel across the desert to attend your wedding! Alright, I just wanted to inform you about the fact that Riza will be staying at my home until she recovered completely. Until then, I ask you to stay at her flat and keep an eye on everything. And – in order to celebrate Riza's discharge from the hospital earlier today – I would like you to come over for a dinner. I am cooking.<br>Until then, Roy. PS: Please don't do anything **too** naughty. I am sure that Riza wouldn't be happy if her neighbours start asking … questions about strange noises from her apartment. Just saying."  
><em>Lan Fan blushed from the roots of her dark hair to the tips of her toes. "He knows," she whispered.  
>Ling shrugged. "I can imagine worse guys to know," he said. "Imagine Edward knowing our secret, Lan-Lan! It would be out in a <strong><em><span>second<span>_**!"  
>She just nodded. "Well, he isn't better than we," she said. "He is in love with his adjutant…"<br>He grinned. "Well, that's right."  
>"Please don't tease him."<br>"You're no fun…"  
>"We can be sure that you will be the next emperor. Getting in trouble with the next President of a strong country like Amestris could be a problem one day," she said. "Well, let's eat. I am hungry." <p>

Later this day, Lan Fan and Ling arrived at Roy's house and shared a slightly amused look with each other when they heard a discussion from the inside. "…there is no freaking way in hell that you will help me!" Royyelled. "Hush, back to your chair with you, Riza! I won't explain your grandfather why exactly you bleed to death in my kitchen. Please, just do whatever I say, Lieutenant."  
>"It's <em>Major<em> by now, _Sir_," she replied annoyed, "and please … let me help you. Your hand is still injured."  
>"I am fine!" he said and sounded like a little child. "Damn Bradley … I am no butterfly for crying out loud!"<br>"I know … and give me something to do … I can't sit around the whole time. It kills me!" she said.  
>Ling decided that it would be the best to interrupt them before they could start to kill each other. Roy opened the door as soon as the Xingese prince knocked and let them in. "Welcome," the man said and led them to the kitchen where Riza sat on the counter. "You already know Riza if I remember correctly," the major general said. "She is the owner of the apartment where you stay right now. Well, Lan Fan, maybe you could help her to change into other clothes. She can't do it alone and Rebecca is still at HQ to help out."<br>"I can do it alone but you don't let me," Riza muttered. "Just because the doctors said…"  
>"The doctors know more about injuries like that than you," Roy said. "Come on, Riza. Don't make me order you to accept help. Go upstairs and change. I brought some nice clothes over for you. Do me a favour."<br>She glared at him before she walked away with her head held high. Lan Fan hurried to follow her and reached her on the stairs. "Why are you that angry, Miss Hawkeye?" the girl asked.  
>"He started to treat me like a doll … and I am not that injured. I feel good … but try to explain that to him," Riza said. "He says that I am too stubborn for my own good, but … well … I feel better like I felt in ages. It's finally over, most of us survived … he has his sight back … Havoc can walk again…" she shrugged. "And my neck doesn't hurt that much. It's not comfortable, but … I can ignore it because I am … happy. Yes, that it is. I am too happy and too relieved to feel any pain right now. He doesn't understand me."<br>Lan Fan raised an eyebrow. "You are very close, aren't you?" she asked.  
>"I have known him since I've been eight … yes, we are close," Riza agreed as she opened the door to the bedroom. "He is very worried that my wound could reopen while I am asleep, so he made me sleep in the same bed like him," Riza explained while she searched for a dress in her bag. She frowned at the only one she could find. "It shows my back…" she whispered. "Is he insane?"<br>Lan Fan frowned at her. "It's a beautiful dress," she said, "and the colour would look wonderful with your hair and your eyes. Really, you should wear it, Miss Hawkeye. You would look lovelier as the stars."  
>"Thank you, Lan Fan, but I have something on my back I always hid … and he knows why. In fact, he knows it as good as I know," Riza said darkly. "But … I am under allies tonight. It will work." She took a brush from the nightstand and started to brush her hair before she hissed in pain. "Ouch…"<br>Lan Fan took the brush from her and smiled. "Sit down," she ordered. "I can do it. I always made my sister's hair when she was injured … and Jun-Jun gets injured at least trice per year."  
>The golden-haired woman smiled at her. "Thank you," she said. "And I would be really happy if you don't tell Mr Mustang that it hurts when I try to brush my hair. He would bring me back to the hospital."<br>Lan Fan grinned. "I won't tell him anything," she said. "It wouldn't be nice if I did since you let us stay in your apartment. Mei is mostly in the hospital to visit Alphonse and Ling is preparing his speech. I never saw him working that hard before…" 

"How is your relationship with Hawkeye progressing?" Ling asked while he helped Royin the kitchen.  
>"It could be better," Roy sighed. "She isn't like most women … and she always plays by the rules."<br>"Lan-Lan is not better in this aspect," the future emperor said. "She is a great guard … but sometimes she loves the rules way too much. I have trouble to explain that it's not always her fault when something goes wrong." 

1Roy is referring to Grumman who is Riza's grandfather and always tries to hook Roy and Riza up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the new enemy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling glared at the old men who just appeared in front of him. He had became emperor earlier that day and just three hours later, the Council of his clan was there to say him what to do. And one suggestion made Ling angrier than anything else. "My most trusted vassal will not marry my uncle!" he hissed. "She will stay with me and she will stay in the palace until she chooses to leave."<p>

"Your Highness, you have to understand that the girl is well-known as your best friend. I won't tell you how … inappropriate it is for an emperor to be friends with a servant, but … many people will think that she is your concubine!" The oldest man exclaimed. "And it would be better for your image to get rid off her. We don't want to insult her … but she is hardly the right friend for you, Your Highness."

Ling glared at him. "Lan Fan will stay in the palace," he said. "She will be treated like any of my half-sisters … or even better. All of you will address her as Lady Lan Fan. If I should ever hear that you disrespect her, I will kill you personally. She went through hell to save my life and I intend to honour her sacrifice until my last breath. Am I understood, Council?"

Another man frowned at him. "It is our job to protect our clan's honour, Your Highness."

"Then you should do this," Ling yelled, "but maybe you should find another way to do this because I won't 'get rid of' – as you put it – of a woman who sacrificed that much for me."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell does the adviser of Emperor Yao in his private rooms?<strong>

* * *

><p>Lan Fan walked towards the door which separated Ling's private rooms from the rest of the palace and glared at the guard who was standing beside the door – and who was day-dreaming.<p>

"I hope that you aren't that sleepy when someone comes to kill the emperor!" she scolded and frowned at him. "And now it would be great if you would let me in because the Highness wanted to see me as soon as possible. And my sense of duty doesn't allow me to stand around while I should be with him."

The door was opened from the inside and Ling stepped out. "Can't mistake that voice," he said amused and grabbed Lan Fan's hand. "Are you scolding my poor guards again? It's not your duty, Miss Adviser."

"I am sorry, Your Highness," she sighed. "Well, you wanted to see me, Master?"

"Yes," he said and dragged her into his private rooms, in his _bedroom_ to be more exact. As soon as they were alone, they always dropped their act. Lan Fan relaxed and she started to smile lovingly at her boyfriend. Ling became a little bit more serious and he acted more like the adult he was supposed to be.

"I missed you," Lan Fan whispered.

Ling sighed. "I missed you too, Imperial Adviser," he said.

"You didn't nominate me!" she said.

"I did," he said. "You saw the darker side of our country … and I will need this point of view."

"Of course … but … an imperial adviser … this honour…"

"From now on you shall be known as Lady Lan Fan."

"You can't make me a lady that easily!"

"No one dared to oppose me." He pulled her down to kiss her. "You are nobility now, Lan-Lan."

"Try to tell that the council," she muttered.

"Did they really dare to question your loyalty?" Ling's eye narrowed in anger.

"Yes."

"They are fools."

"Doesn't change the fact that I could get in trouble; it will make it even more likely." She kissed his nose. "And if I should be seen here, my reputation will be stained forever."

"We would be caught in a heated battle of mouths," Ling grinned, "but really – who should come in? I told them that we don't want to be disturbed."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" he leaned in to kiss her. She responded and their kisses became hungrier. Ling unbuttoned her dress and threw it away. It hit a vase which fell down and shattered. She glared at him for destroying her best dress, the sole silken one – and he apologised with another kiss. His lips travelled down until they reached the hemline of her top and he buried his head between her breasts. She pushed him gently away and got rid of his shirt and her own hair band. Black hair flooded over her pale shoulders and he sat up to kiss her steel shoulder. They were about lying down again as they heard footsteps coming closer. Lan Fan cursed colourfully and jumped out the bed to get dressed again while Ling looked confused.

"I thought I told them that I wanted to be left alone," he muttered while she threw his shirt back at him. He got up and gave her one of his shirts since her dress was damaged. She closed the buttons and brushed her hair before she sat down on a chair while her heart beat much faster than usually.

Ling redressed in a flash and spilled some wine over Lan Fan's destroyed dress before he rushed towards the door and stood right in front of it as someone opened it from the outside. It was his former adviser and any doubts Ling had had about degrading the man to a simple member of the council vanished this very second.

"Your Highness, someone told me that you nominated this _girl_ as your new adviser. She is hardly qualified enough for such an honour," the old man said and coughed.

Ling frowned at him. "She is very loyal," he replied, "and she knows me far better than you or anyone else. I refuse to disrespect her and her sacrifice and to insult her by agreeing with you on the statement that she wouldn't be qualified enough! I am well aware of her skills, thank you very much!"

Lan Fan got up and lifted her automail arm before she glared at the old man who knew nothing about them. Ling knew that she was angry without even looking at her and just grabbed the steel-arm. "Can you see this arm?" he hissed. "Can you see it? She cut off her own arm to safe me. She risked her life nearly every day when I was still a prince. And she always believed in me. She brought me to the throne – not you!" He let his words sink in before he continued. "And you are simply not as cute as Lan-Lan," he grinned. "Face the truth."

Lan Fan just stared at him.

"Your highness, it is not proper to talk about a lowborn woman that way," the ex-adviser scolded.

"Shut up!" Ling ordered. "And leave us alone. We were really busy before you dared to interrupt us."

"Busy with…?"

"…discussing the new structure of our beautiful country," Lan Fan lied.

"Exactly," Ling nodded. "Would you please leave now? I would like to finish our conversation."

The old man sighed and looked back at Lan Fan. "She wears one of your shirts."

"I stained her dress with wine." The young emperor picked it up and gave it the man. "Could you please take care of it? It has to be cleaned and repaired. Thank you!"

Lan Fan couldn't help but chuckle as the man left.

Ling grinned as he looked at her. "Well … where were we, Lan-Lan?"

"We were undressing and making-out," she said.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Shall we go on?"

"If you don't object…"

"Why should I?" she whispered as her fingers got a grip on his collar and she pulled him down. Another heated battle of tongues ensued as they fell down on his bed. Ling was remarkable taller and also a little bit stronger than Lan Fan and he pressed her down on the bed while his hands roamed over her fragile body to caress every scar she had. He kissed her nose. "Love you, Lan-Lan," he groaned.

* * *

><p>Some people complained about the low update-speed and the shortness of the last chapter. People, there is a really easy way to motivate a writer. For those who don't know it: REVIEWS!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own and I doubt that will change during the progressing story.

* * *

><p><strong>A promise meant to keep<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get ready, Lan-Lan," Ling said as he rushed into his former-bodyguard-slash-actual-fiancée's room. "You have just eight minutes before the ceremony starts and I refuse to be late on your first day as empress."<p>

"I am coming!" she yelled and left her little bathroom. She wore a pretty red dress with golden highlights and her long, chocolate hair was curled and styled beautifully. Her automail was hidden beneath her dress and she looked …

"Stunning, you look really stunning!" Ling exclaimed as he bent down to kiss her. "Really, everyone will just stare at you and no one will listen to my speech. Not that I would care … you are mine after all…"

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Ling," she said. "Well, are you read to tell Xing that everything will change with you as emperor? Or do we need to practice your speech one more?"

He shook his head. "Well, are you ready to write history, Lan-Lan?" he asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist. "You will be the first wife of an emperor without forty-nine other wives at her side."

"Well, I have a crack for being the first of my kind by now," she said relaxed as they walked along the empty hallways towards the hall. "Well, I just needed six months to get back to work after my … injury."

"Today we will write some history together," he said as they reached the hall. He let go of her and she stepped back in order to enter the room right behind him. It was silent in the room as Ling made his way to the front. He grinned at everyone and cleared his throat. "Good morning, Xing," he said. "I guess all of you are aware that this is another coronation ceremony today, so I would like to say some words before all of you can scream at me. Alright…"

He started with a boring speech while Lan Fan stood right behind him.

"Who is the woman?" a guardian asked his colleague.

"His adviser and former bodyguard," the other man said. "Emperor Ling offered her this position to thank her for everything she did for him. Some people think they are romantically involved but I don't think so."

"She looks hot enough to be his concubine," another man said. "Check out this chest!"

"…and now I proudly present my former girlfriend and bodyguard, actual fiancée and adviser, future wife and empress," Ling ended his speech and wrapped his arm once more around Lan Fan's waist. "For all the ones who already suspected us to be couple in secret, I can just say _Yes, we are!_ and hope that they will forgive us our lies. Lan Fan has been my girlfriend for the past three years and … yes, I love her."

"Ling, you sly dog!" Edward yelled at him. "You told me that you weren't her boyfriend!"

Ling grinned at him. "I couldn't put her in danger," he said calmly. "Will you forgive me?"

* * *

><p>Some people complained about the low update-speed and the shortness of the last chapters. People, there is a really easy way to motivate a writer. For those who don't know it: REVIEWS!<p> 


End file.
